


Make You Mine

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Peter is in control, Starker, StarkerAllTheTime, Top Tony Stark, dark!Peter, kind of both, or he lost it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter had a crush on Tony Stark from the very first moment on. His feelings were never returned by the man, so Peter drowned in daydreams and fantasies. Until he does no longer want to just dream about it. He wants to take what's his and he has a plan for it...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47
Collections: Starker Devil All The Time Event





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you Sweeties!  
> Here is some more Starker for you, my english still is not the best, still I hope you enjoy! A bit darker, as we got Halloween, right? :D  
> Love you all :)

Peter inhaled the freezing cold air deeply.  
Right now, he enjoyed the burning feeling it left in his lungs.

He was so close to reach his goal, he needed to keep his mind clear. That had become a difficult thing lately.

Some days Peter could not tell the difference between dreams and reality anymore. His daydreams were following him into the night, promising him the sweetest things, making him believe he had what he craved for so badly, only to hit him with reality as soon as he woke up.

Sometimes, Peter tried to remember the point when all his feelings had switched from normal to obsession. When it had started to take over his life like an addiction. A drug he could not let go of and that threatened to destroy whatever he called his life.

Maybe it had been slowly creeping in. One day he was just a fool in love. The other day he daydreamed about what would be if he actually HAD this love. And then he would be desperate and escape into making up even more scenes of ‘How it could be’ in his head. All that on repeat, a downward spiral to obsessive behaviour. Peter was pretty sure he knew when it started. Not the obsession, but when he fell in love.

He had a crush on Tony Stark as they first met. Seeing this man alone could make anyone fall in love, for sure.

Getting to know Tony Stark was a thrill. It fascinated Peter to see this man handling even the easiest of things. His intellect, his charm, his wit, his humour…that deepened the crush. It had no longer been just a little teenage crush that could vanish as soon as he would just focus on something or someone else.

What really made him fall in love was one tiny moment. A little fragment of time had changed Peter’s whole world sustainably.

Peter had been under Tony’s recruitment for one year, he was on the verge of being 17. He liked to point that out, but Tony did never fail to remind him he was just 16 and still a kid. And for a while, it bothered him a lot that the older man would just not see him as anything else than a kid. He had tried so hard to show he could deal with things no kid could deal with. He kicked villain’s asses, he protected people. He was responsible. Not only in his role as Spiderman, he also took care to be like that in his private life, which was pretty much reduced to nothing, as he spent most time with Tony at Stark Industries or as Spiderman out in the streets.

Then, one day, as he had tried hard again to proof to Tony that he was worth to be counted as an adult, they both ended in a serious argument. He could feel that Tony only meant to protect him, but that wasn’t what he wanted. At least not in this way. He did want to be protected by this man, but not as a protégé, as a lover.

Tony was so mad at him and it only made him realize, once again, that there probably never was a chance this man, Iron Man, the great Tony Stark, would return his feelings. So, he just did it.

Peter stood on his tiptoes and kissed him out of the blue.

The kiss did not last long, it was barely more than two pairs of lips pressed on each other.  
Tony backed off, he looked…horrified.  
And then Peter got the full speech of misunderstood signals, wrong feelings, underage restrictions…all in all…Tony was being the responsible adult he had been all the time. He told Peter that this could never happen again, that there were no romantic feelings between them…  
  
Peter remembered the devastating feeling of being rejected, of being humiliated. At the end of this day he had been falling in his bed, crying his heart out.

Only until his mind made a small remark on the happenings of the day.

_He did not push you back immediately._

_He hesitated._

_Just two seconds, but he did._

Peter’s heart skipped a beat at this thought and that was when he knew he was in love. For real.

And maybe that was when he started lying to himself…imagining things that weren’t there. Probably, he had built up a solid foundation to his obsession back then.

That moment was four years ago, four years of Peter acting as if he did not have these feelings for Tony, just to keep the relationship he had to him. He knew Tony would refuse him so he had played along, had acted as if there was nothing. Being just the ‘kid’ and Tony’s friendly little co-worker was still better than being nothing to the man.

However, keeping things bottled-up for too long could only go wrong. He never needed a therapy or a psychologist telling him to know that. He knew how unhealthy his obsession was, that he needed to stop doing only half-hearted patrols as Spiderman because he enjoyed to spend the rest of the night stalking Tony, even If it was just watching him work in his lab. He needed to stop stealing little things from Tony, like his favourite wrench (Yes, Tony really had that.) or a piece of clothing Tony dropped on the floor carelessly when taking a shower.

And Peter wanted to stop. He really did. That was why he was out here now…breathing calmly, shaking slightly as it was so damn cold.

He was wearing blue jeans, a plain white T-Shirt and a denim jacket. He NEVER wore such clothing and that made it perfect for tonight. He had a dark blue baseball cap on his head, hiding his rather messy curls and a black backpack hanging on one of his shoulders. 

Peter walked close to a street, wet leaves and soaked, muddy underground making it hard for him to get ahead. At least it wasn’t raining. But looking up into the dark clouds looming over him he would not make a bet on that for much longer. All he needed to do was to be in the right place at the right time.

Peter had been planning this for weeks, if not even months, at some point he lost track of it.

He could not just ask Tony to meet up with him. There was no way anyone should find a connection between them meeting and Tony disappearing.

So, he decided to hitchhike. Tony would be the one to pick him up. To make sure of this, he did detailed research on where Tony would be tonight, where he would drive to go back home. He knew which car Tony took to drive to that event and he was close to the street Tony would take soon. All he had to do from this point on was to wait.

After he made the decision to be a “normal hitchhiker”, he had to think about how to make sure Tony would pick him up. That was in a way the hardest part, as Tony was not a person to pick up any hitchhikers. Tony’s trust in humanity was much too shattered to trust any stranger standing at the side of a road. Peter’s plan was easy, hopefully not too easy for his mentors’ clever brain.

The black backpack had a Stark Industries logo on it. It was one of those that only employees would get, they were rare and not to buy by anyone. Especially because they were old, more of the times when Tony himself had been not older than Peter was now. Peter knew that Tony would recognize it, and that the man would surely wonder why a seemingly young man had this bag. He just needed to catch Tony’s interest.

Peter had seen Tony so many times he knew this could be the easiest and at the same time hardest thing to do. Tony was often easily distracted by little things. He could be working on a project, really focused and if he heard a song somewhere in the distance he would just stand up, do something else and then only go back to focus on what he did before after remembering what he was originally doing. Tony had many triggers.

Peter imagined to know most of them, knowing that Tony would definitely react to his backpack, for example. But there was still the risk of him being too focused on anything else. Peter took a deep breath in. This would work. It just had to. He could not wait any longer…

Adrenaline shot through his veins as he saw Tony’s car in the distance. There was no way he could have known it was him if he did not have his spider-senses. They now were more than useful. He jumped closer to the street, the backpack with the logo visible for the car that quickly rushed closer and held out one thumb. For the moment, he only let Tony see his back. Tony would realize that it was him early enough.

Every single hair on his body stood on end as he heard the car coming closer and closer. His heart was racing, he could feel it’s beating in his throat and he even closed his eyes for a moment as he was sure now was the time where Tony should stop his car. If he didn’t…his whole plan failed. At least for tonight. He already imagined to just feel the wind of Tony’s car rushing past him.

But it didn’t happen.

He heard the engine growling lowly as the car came to halt almost next to him. Peter stopped breathing…his brain just stopped functioning for a split second. There was no way his mess of a plan really worked out.

He turned towards the car, looking at it as if he was checking if that really was Tony, before walking to the passenger side. Tony’s smooth, deep voice sent shivers down his spine. “You need a ride?”

Peter took care to not look into Tony’s face straight away. For one, Tony would definitely recognize him immediately, and also Peter wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t forget all he was doing when looking into those deep chocolate eyes. He wanted to escape the freezing cold now, but even more he wanted to finally take what should have been his for years already.

“Yeah, just some miles down the road?”, he said, trying to sound as much not like he usually did as possible. Tony was quiet for a second, before he unlocked the car. “Jump in”, he said and Peter was almost sweating at the thought that Tony maybe already knew it was him and just played along for any goddamn reason.

Peter quickly got in the car and closed the door.  
He felt Tony looking at him and as he faced him and their gazes met, Tony frowned.

“Peter? What the hell are yo-“

That was all Tony managed to say before he was knocked out harshly.

Peter was breathing heavily, he stared at his hands with wide eyes. The hands he had just used to slam Tonys head against the steering wheel in order to knock him out…he was trembling in shock.

It was a reaction out of panic and he was sure he did not hurt Tony all too much with it, but still…this was not what he planned to do… he had spent so many time in his room to create a narcotic substance, working just like chloroform, but better, and now he had just smashed Tony to send him into unconsciousness. “…o-okay…okay…stay calm…that was…shit.”

Peter tried to calm himself. He would take care of Tony’s bleeding forehead as soon as they were both safe…he would take care of every need Tony could have later on. But for now, he needed to get them away from here.

He got out of the car, carefully moved Tony to the passenger side and sat down on the driver’s seat. Now he just had to drive them “home” and then get rid off the car somewhere. People should believe something happened. There was no way to kidnap Tony Stark without it being noticed by practically the whole world. But he at least had to make sure no one would know it was HIM who did that.

Just an hour later, Tony was laying on a bed, his forehead was cleaned and patched-up with a plaster and his mouth was currently covered by a white tissue, soaked in Peter’s special narcotic mixture. Peter needed just a bit more time.

He was carefully undressing Tony, his fingers brushing the older man’s skin ever so slightly. He left him with nothing more than his boxers. A little smile formed on his lips…he knew how wrong it was, but it felt so right…

He grabbed the ropes out of his backpack and tied the love of his life up to the bed.


	2. No Other Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every hit, subscritption, bookmark, kudo and comment! This all means so much to me :D  
> Here is some more of our dark Peter!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

_Tony’s eyes opened in shock. He was breathing heavy, like he had just survived almost drowning. There was extreme pain filling his whole body with every breath, he felt his heart thumping so hard, he wouldn’t have been surprised if his heartbeat just tripped and stopped his work right now. He huffed, panic rushing through his veins as he saw the foreign, metallic object in his chest. His bloody, open chest. He grabbed at it, only to feel it really was connected to his body. Nausea crept up his chest to his throat and all he could see where cold, dark cave walls. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He was lost in the middle of nowhere with a severe wound. The image of the bomb, his own bomb, right next to him shot through his mind. He would die. There was no way to get out of this hell.  
_

His whole body jerked, as he opened his eyes. This time for real.

There was a terrible, stinging pain in his head, reaching from his temple to his neck, his mind was still clouded and his body felt heavy and numb.  
He was sweating, like every time when waking up from a dream about what happened in the past. It didn’t stop to haunt him, a not so nice side effect of PTSD. 

Tony’s senses came back to live again only slowly. He could feel his hands and feet bound to the bed he was laying on. There was a prominent scent of something chemical in his nose. It reminded him of…fruity bubble gum but with an acrid flavour of menthol. He felt his heart beating faster, he wanted to take a deep breath, but his chest felt so heavy, like tons of weight were pressing down on him. His body still so numb and almost paralyzed. _He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He would die._ He turned his head, to the right, then to the left. The pain shot through his skull like a flash and he shut his eyes immediately. With all force he could bring up, he tried to fight the panic attack that was forcing its way into the daylight. He needed to stay calm. He tried to take deeper breaths, holding the precious air in his lungs for some seconds before releasing it again. His heartbeat did calm eventually...

After the pain in his head faded, he opened his eyes again, trying to figure out where he was. 

The room was dimly lit.

There were various objects, most likely furniture, stacked alongside the wall, covered in white blankets. On the other side of the room was a pile of cardboard boxes, seemingly empty. Everything was dusty, spiderwebs in some corners. But at least it was no cave. Seems like he had improved in the quality of his kidnapper.

His kidnapper…

A weird feeling shot through his body and he tried to put the fragments of memory he currently had together, to somehow make sense. He remembered being in his car…he remembered thinking of Peter, for any goddamn reason, but then it’s all black. Now he was here, in an unknown place, without his car, and more importantly without any clothes. Almost naked, just in his boxers, seemed to be a bad omen for what could happen here. Maybe this was not just about money…

Tony took in another deep breath, closing his eyes again. He forced himself to focus. There was a problem and he had to solve it. Wasn’t that what he did every day? With much more complex issues than being tied to a bed. He moved his hands, his arms still feeling heavy and tired. He tried to wriggle himself out of the ropes, tried different angles, tried it slowly and then with full force – as much as he could bring up right now. But it was hopeless. He could have screamed, but his voice was already hoarse and there wasn’t even a guarantee it would be heard. This place could be everywhere.

His brain did not come up with any of his usual brilliant ideas, so he had to wait. He needed to see the kidnapper. Or them. Who knew? Maybe then he would understand WHY this happened and could talk himself out of it. If it was about revenge on Iron Man, for anything, he better needed to come up with something good to say.

Peter stared at the phone in his hand. Tony’s phone. He wanted to unlock it, to…just dive into messages they texted each other. To see which name Tony chose to save his contact under. Probably just Peter. But unlocking it would maybe leave a hint anywhere in Jarvis protocols. So, he threw it away in a wide arc. The car was already down the cliff, now not being more than a wreck stuck in the rocks. Of course, people would realize Tony hadn’t been in there anymore as the car crashed down. It would be hard to dupe SHIELD and the Avengers. But it would give him time. And that was all he needed. He just needed the time to prove to Tony that he was the one for him, the only right choice.

On his way back, Peter wondered how much time would pass before the others noticed Tony’s disappearance. He made sure no one could track Tony to where he was hiding him, but there was one problem left. He knew Tony had implants under his skin on his wrists or somewhere close to them. He wasn’t sure if those were just meant for his suit or if they could actually be used to locate him, if needed. He was not thrilled by the idea of having to remove them, but he knew he had to, if it threatened his plans.

A quick look on his watch told him that Tony probably would be awake by now. His heart began to beat faster. Now was the time to let Tony know what was going on, to tell him about his feelings, that he still had them. Peter couldn’t remember when he had ever been so nervous.

Peter stopped in the middle of the narrow corridor. There was just one light, barely enough to illuminate the whole hallway, and it did not help to make the pale walls look any better. This house was old. Not just that, it looked old. It smelled old. The paint was crumbling off the walls, leaving a dirty grey behind and the wooden floor could have easily been hundreds of years old given its condition. There was one spot where the floor always creaked, Peter remembered from his childhood days. He took a wide step to not make any noise and took in a deep breath as he reached the pitiful looking brown door. He hesitated, just for a moment, trying to hear if there was any sound from inside the room that indicated how Tony was feeling right now. But nothing. Absolute silence. He frowned…Tony must have been awake by now.

He opened the door, slowly entering the room, his eyes darting to the bed where this perfect body was still enchained. Tony’s eyes were closed…there was no reaction coming from the older man. Peter closed the door behind him. He went over to the bed, noticing that Tony’s chest was calmly rising and falling. He was breathing. Maybe he had calculated the amount of narcotic wrong, even though he was sure he didn’t, but his lover seemed to be caught in a deep sleep. Careful not to wake him, Peter sat down on the bedside, close to Tony.

His fingers slowly and gently drew a line from his stomach up to the scars in his chest. With one fingertip he caressed the sensitive visible lines before resting his hand flat on Tony’s warm skin, enjoying to feel his heart beating. A small smile formed on his lips… Tony’s heart was beating fast… just like his own.

There was just no way Peter could resist the urge. He gradually leaned down, until their faces were just inches apart. He could feel Tony’s warm breath on his skin and closed his eyes…he had been dreaming about this for so long…he wanted a real kiss…long, deep and full of passion. But he knew he would not get that from a sleeping Tony. Even though he would probably not get it if the man was awake either. He opened his eyes again, sucking in every detail of Tony’s face…his dark lashes, his neatly trimmed goatee, the soft wrinkles on his eyes and the sides of his mouth that made his face so distinctive. He placed a gentle kiss on top of the plaster on his forehead, adjusting his position to place his hands on Tony’s wrists. He tried to feel if he could spot any implants under the man’s skin.

Peter sighed as he could not feel anything and looked back the older man’s face, only to freeze. Tony’s eyes were open. They locked eyes and Peter couldn’t breathe for a moment or two.

“…Peter Parker. What…the…. fuck…”, Tony grumbled, his voice hoarse and his eyes filled with anger. He looked so…dead serious. It reminded Peter a lot of the day when Tony gave him that speech about responsibility and stuff. Peter slowly slouched his shoulders. Even now, half naked and kidnapped, Tony was trying to play the parent-card on him? He got up off the bed. Tony frowned. “Peter, get this shit off and tell me what the hell this is about”, he said, still struggling to keep his voice steady and louder than a whisper.

At the end of the bed, Peter stopped and buried his hand in the pockets of his hoodie he was now wearing.

“You left me no choice…I had to do it”, he said and looked into Tony’s eyes. “I need to you listen to me…I need you to be with me…”

Tony was quiet. Seconds passed, if not even minutes before he spoke again.

“Listen, kid, I told you this is not going to happen. If you think this changes ANYTHING you are goddamn wrong. Get me off the chains and forget about this and I might forget about it, too”, he warned and demonstratively braced himself against the bonds that held him on the bed.

For a moment, Peter seemed like he would blow up the whole thing and just give in, it was always just so hard to NOT follow whatever Tony said, as his urge to please this man was just tremendous. This time, though, he managed to compose himself.

“No. No to you calling me kid…no to forgetting about all this…”, he said, his tone determined and his eyes somehow…darker than usual. They at least seemed to be, to Tony.

Peter slowly got on the bed at his feet and Tony, probably for the first time in his life, really had no idea how to deal with this. The “I am your Dad and you do as I tell you”-thing would not work this time. Something in Peter had changed and now it was obvious to Tony. He cursed himself quietly that he did not notice that much earlier. His eyes were on Peter as the boy crawled onto the bed like a lioness, climbing on top of him. He did not like that in this scenario, he was the prey.

“Peter”, he huffed in a warning tone as the boy sat down on his lap, straddling the man. He was aware that just the thin fabric of his boxers covered him and considering what Peter was aiming for with all this, he wished there were some more clothes on his body right now.

Peter placed his hands on Tony’s muscular stomach again, watching the man who currently tried to avoid looking back into his eyes. Was he really making Tony nervous?

“You don’t need to fear to lose control, you know? In the hands of someone who loves you, you will be fine”, Peter explained and gently stroked along his sides, which sent shivers down Tony’s spine. Their eyes locked again.

“Yeah I am pretty sure thousands of people hear that every day before they get to see the grass grow from underneath the surface.”

Peter shook his head with a grin. “You got your sarcasm back, I think you are not feeling all to bad here, are you?”, the younger one said and slowly got on all fours, still on top of Tony, bringing their faces much closer again. Tony turned his face away, what made Peter pout.

“Why are you doing this? Acting as if I was…something unworthy of your attention…something disgusting…”, he whispered and this time, Tony stayed quiet. Which was almost worse than if he had said anything.

“I’ll make you see that we belong together…and that you love me too…”, Peter spoke right in Tony’s ear, before kissing the man’s cheek.

Tony didn't move, not until he heard a phone buzzing, his eyes searched through the room and as Peter got out his phone of his pocket, Tony’s head shot up. He was just about to say something, as Peter placed a finger on his lips.  
“No worries…I will handle it, they will not bother us”, he promised, getting up off the bed and leaving the room. Tony only got a quick glance on Peter’s phone display before he left, but he was sure he read the name NICK FURY. They would be searching for him; his team would not just let his absence slip.

Peter left the house before picking up his phone.

“..Fury? Wow you…you like never called me before? Does that mean I got a mission or so? Like real Avengers stuff?”, he said, making his voice sound excited and innocent. Not like he just left a house that he only used to hold his lover, who did not even want to be his lover, hostage.

“Stark is missing. We need everyone at the compound. Come around as quick as you can”, the man ordered and already hung up again.

Peter looked at his phone, biting his lip.

Would he really be able to pretend not to know a damn thing? To lay a false trail for them?


End file.
